Strange
by Lyrium Ghost
Summary: Test fic with Grunt and my turian o.c. paired together. Tank baby needs love too.If you don't like alien yaoi then to bad cause I do. Have fun R/R. Anyone who wants to see Vegrull's bio, PM me and I'll get it to you.


**STRANGE**

It was strange for Grunt. In the Tank, he was 'taught' to hates turians, despise them from the old memories he had of them. The only turian he considered a friend was Garrus Vakarian, and that was partially due to the Suicide Mission they were on.

Now, as he awkwardly held Vegrull's hand in his own, looking into those violet orbs, a strange, fluttering feeling spread through his stomach. It unnerved and made him annoyed at himself. He was krogan, pure krogan. Why did he feel like this?

"Is this..too strange for you?" Vegrull's voice was barely a whisper, tearing through Grunt's thoughts.

He shrugged, frowning as he thought to let go of the turian's hands, but decided against it. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Do you want to start slow? I could kiss you."

"I didn't know turians could kiss."

"It's simple actually. I'd just press my mandibles to your beak." He paused. "Grunt, if you don't want to, you don't-"

Vegrull was cut off as Grunt pressed his beak on his mandibles hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth; not caring about the sharp teeth. Grunt's large arms wound around Vegrull's slight waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Vegrull barely had time to react, letting Grunt's broad tongue overpower his own with no resistance.

They parted, both panting for breath and feeling confined in their armor all of a sudden. Almost instantly, Grunt lifted Vegrull up by the waist, bringing him to the bed he had near the Tank and put him down on it. Grunt was still skeptical on his feelings, but, as he looked down at Vegrull's purple face, shrouded by his dark hood. Those violet eyes were so full of desire, want and need, it didn't seem to matter to Grunt that Vegrull was a turian, an enemy of his people. He was a person.

"Grunt?"

The krogan was pulled out of his thoughts by the rumbling, purring voice. "Hm?"

"You're staring," he glanced away, his face purpling once again.

Grunt coughed. "Sorry."

Vegrull smiled, reaching up and wounding his longer limbs around Grunt's neck and bringing him down to press his beak to his mandibles. "Don't try so hard, Grunt."

Grunt blinked, caught off guard by the assassin's actions. Once again, the strange fluttering spread through him. _Dammit!_ He growled, kissing Vegrull with full force, nearly tearing him out of his outfit and throwing it to the floor. _What the hell is wrong _with_ me?! _He thought. _Why do I want him so much? I bet this has something to do with me being tank born…And I don't care._

Vegrull's hands were shaking as he took off Grunt's silver armor and it clattered on the floor. Once they were both bare in front of each other, Grunt could barely believe what lay before him. Vegrull's hidden member was already starting to peek out, Grunt's own hardening at just the breathtaking sight of the turian's eyes, the way his mandibles fluttered in desire. He let out an appreciative growl, ducking his head between Vegrull's legs. "W-what are you?" Vegrull began, cutting off with a low moan as Grunt slowly dragged his tongue over the slit.

The blue member was quickly unearthed, already leaking and Grunt took it in his mouth, enveloping Vegrull in his warm mouth. "Ah~ G-grunt!" Vegrull moaned out, sighing as his eyes closed in pleasure.

The pressure escalated quickly, until Vegrull released into Grunt's mouth, the krogan tasted it, pulling back with a cough. "That crap tastes weird," he said to Vegrull, who blushed. "S-sorry I just got carried away."

Grunt sighed, flipping Vegrull onto his stomach and raised his butt in the air. He knew the basics of sex from the extra net, so he was aware of what to do. Grunt slightly licked inside Vegrull's ass, making the turian tense inside. He grunted. "If you don't relax, it'll hurt worse." Vegrull nodded. "Y-yeah."

Grunt wasn't even sure he could take his member, him being krogan and all. Not everyone could take krogan. He cast the thought aside and stuck his tongue inside the turian. Vegrull moaned, his walls tensed but with less force as he willed himself to relax. It took a minute or two until Grunt was satisfied enough to stop stretching him and get to the climax. Just as Grunt was about to enter Vegrull, the turian stopped him.

"What?" Grunt asked, annoyed.

"Turn me over," he simply said.

Grunt hesitated for a moment, but once he realized he'd see every face Vegrull would make, he did as he asked, entering Vegrull the moment he was on his back. It hurt at first, the sudden penetration, but Grunt's tongue worked well, the pain quickly elapsing into pleasure. Grunt thrust forward, moaning at the tight feeling, not getting enough as he picked up speed. The whole time, Grunt could see every face Vegrull was making. The pleasure, the pain, the look that he wanted more and more, never leaving his purple eyes.

A deep desire to hear the turian say his name filled Grunt like a need. He leaned forward, thrusting with all the strength his genes could give him, and whispered into Vegrull's ear. "Say my name. Say it."

"Grunt," he panted out. "Grunt." The turian held hard on Grunt's neck, melding his body to the krogan's. "Grunt." That did it as Grunt thrust hard, really hard and released his seed into him with a moan. Vegrull held fast, being filled to the brim with Grunt's essence and he released as well. The pair panted, Grunt dropping onto Vegrull, who was already passed out. Grunt chuckled and shook his head, rolling over and throwing a blanket over the turian. As much as Grunt was still confused over what he felt for him, it was..nice to enjoy something beside killing. Grunt scoffed to himself, getting up and throwing his armor back on. "I'm growing soft. Need something big to kill." Just as Grunt left the cargo bay to shoot something at the range, he looked back at the sleeping, content turian and let a smile show.

"Yep, defiantly getting soft."

The door shut a locked behind him. Much to his own annoyance, it was hard for Grunt to stop smiling. 


End file.
